


Essence

by Forbearnan



Series: Forbearnan's Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbearnan/pseuds/Forbearnan





	Essence

The caves were where it all began, the magic from within surfacing and seeping into the cave’s ancient stones.  The early peoples found shelter inside these caves, craving the protection it provided them.  But it was also the magic within which attracted them, and as they lay huddled together, it became part of them.  From these caves, magic was born; through these people, magic was spread.

Magic gifted them with the thrumming of the Earth, the steady heartbeat of life.  Melding magic with Nature became important to them, purifying their souls, and giving them fruitful harvests.  Magic became their lives, and magic became their religion.

This is the true essence of Magic, its root always within the earth.

Eventually, the newer generations left their origins and spread out among the common people. As they dispersed, the magic users assimilated into their new communities and lived in harmony for many years.

But the common people began fearing the growing community. They blamed magic users for spreading sickness, stealing jobs, and dispersing misery.  Talk of dark magic spread among the common people, even though few magic users possessed such power.  Rumors spread about the magical community secretly waging war against them.  The common people grew fearful of the magic users, for they knew that they held no power over magic.

When King Uther’s wife was killed by means of magic, the people used this as their chance to eliminate their problems by destroying the entire magic community.  Together, the common people and grief-stricken King waged war against magic.

Friends turned against friends and foe alike. Women, children, and men were hunted and killed.  Even common people were convicted and murdered.

Magic became a story of the past, whispered to children as nighttime tales.  But those still possessing the art practiced in secrecy, even though the flow of ancient words felt foreign; their command over the elements had dulled; the thrumming of magic itself had receded.

Those that survived lay shattered throughout the land.

* * *

 

When the wind curls around your lips, brushing slight wisps across your face, that’s what magic feels like.

Sometimes it bites, turning skin red and sending prickles down the spine.  But mostly, it wants to be played with, molded and guided.  Like the steady beating of a forest, the thrumming of magic is forever.

This is the true essence of magic, its root always within the earth.

* * *

 


End file.
